


reminisce

by kate13kane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate13kane/pseuds/kate13kane
Summary: Felicity thinks back on her journey with Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	reminisce

Felicity was always told that marriage and a family is what everyone wants. She didn’t agree. The way she saw it was that kids are expected. College, a job, and then a husband. Women are expected to settle for the first guy she can see herself with. When she was younger, that was what Felicity wanted. She saw herself as a mother, a good wife. As she got older, entered college, she wanted more. Felicity wanted a soulmate, a partner, an equal. She wanted adventure, excitement, and everything she was told was unreasonable. She wanted to do good, but also lead the best most amazing life that she could dream up.

She got her wish.

Oliver was a mystery at first, a puzzle she wanted to solve. IT was comfortable, she had a nice apartment and could afford to live on her own. It just wasn’t satisfying. But then he appeared at her desk, a bullet riddled laptop in hand. Then it was just little things here and there that were all suspicious. The AK Desmond group, researching an arrow, a vial of Vertigo he claimed was a hangover cure. She shouldn’t have been surprised when he turned up shot in her car, wearing the vigilante’s outfit.

Looking back, Felicity wonders how she could have missed it, wonders why she didn’t look into it more, discover his secret. She could have, easily. Blind trust maybe, and a not so subtle crush. Felicity probably should’ve kept a little of the drool to herself while he was on the salmon ladder. Or turned her computer away. Really, it’s no wonder that she was attracted to him. His face wasn’t exactly un-droolworthy either.

Oliver’s honestly lucky she agreed to continue to help him all these years. Felicity got more adventure than she ever asked for, but more danger and fear too. The bomb collar, Helena Bertenelli, her not-dead ex boyfriend, her dad, Malcolm Merlyn, the League of Assassins, Slade, the list goes on.

And then he said he loved her. Felicity’s world really and truly flipped. If she was just along for the ride before, she’s being run over, tossed in the waves. It’s not right, this strange admission, used to beat an enemy. She asks him to say it’s not true, he kisses her, she kisses back. But after, after the bliss passes, she runs. She can’t be with him, she just can’t, it won’t work. 

Felicity has had her adventure, and definitely had enough danger, and so much excitement. Now she wants to find her perfect partner. Ironic, really, that she finds her match in him. Somehow, his brooding silence works with her bubbly rambling. Their bodies fit together like they were meant to be that way, the type of perfect Felicity thought that was only in stories. He loves her endlessly, she feels the same, and despite always disagreeing, they find each other again. True love, is what Rene says they have, when he gives a speech at their wedding. She believes it.

Now, here they are. He’s the mayor, she’s starting a company. William is sleeping in another room. They’re on the couch, her head in his lap. He’s smiling softly, the way he does only for her. She’s reading, he’s watching football. It’s love, she thinks, that’s what this is.

She got all that she ever wanted, and Felicity couldn’t be more happy.

“Felicity?” When he speaks, it’s softly, and in a tone he rarely uses.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She smiles, her heart warming the way it always does. “I love you too.”


End file.
